A Cup Of Coffee
by mmmtoes
Summary: When all hopes are lost for Sakura's favorite old Coffee Shop, rich little Sasuke comes by to save the day. AFTER she unintentionally causes him to crash his brand new car, leaving her with a little debt.


**Hmm. I just felt like writing this. It's 2:39 am, I'm sick, and I don't feel like sleeping. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS. UPDATE FOR MY OTHER STORY SOON! HAHA... I'm avoiding the subject about my other story here. ALRIGHT, I'M A BAD PERSON. I KNOW. ): **

**Love you guyss. -LOTSOFHEARRTSS-**

**This idea is sort of based on the Korean drama, Coffee Prince. Great drama, though I haven't gotten myself to finish it yet. LOL. I KEEP GETTING DISTRACTED. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. (:**

**HAPPY LATE-CHRISTMAS AND MERRY EARLY NEW YEARS! Hope you guys have a great, new, wonderful start of the new year to come. I don't think that made sense. Oh, wells. Keep hoping for more updates! Tell me how you like it. ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

><p>"What?" The sound of the cup shattering on the ground sounded throughout the nearly empty room. A young, pink haired girl stood there, shocked.<p>

"I sai-" The wise looking old man was interrupted.

"I heard it. I heard what you said, but. How could you let this happen?" She bent to pick up a piece of the broken cup. The old man stopped her and handed her a small broom.

"We all saw it coming. This old place, she's just too old and shady to handle the new, technological generation." He sat down and sighed deeply, looking out the window at the deep green veins that grew around the old, unused tables outside over the years.

"We can fix that! We can renovate this shop! You can't let them take this away from you!" She yelled, throwing the small, cheap broom on the ground in fury, snapping it in half. The old man sighed once again, standing up.

"Sakura. This small shop is much, much too old for renovation. She's barely holding up.. It's too late. And it's much too expensive. We're making less than enough to keep her going."

"I'LL FIGURE OUT A WAY, JUST WAIT. I'LL COME BACK WITH A SOLUTION!" She took off, leaving the shattered glass and snapped broom on the ground for him to clean. He chuckled.

"Always leaving me to clean up her messes.." He slowly bent to pick up the shards.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly walked down the streets, towards her home, depressingly. Her hair covered her tear filled eyes. Not minding where she was walking, she slowly slumped forward with each step. How could they do this? They knew that the shop was precious to the Old Man! How could they plan to tear it down!<p>

* * *

><p>"What? You want me to wha- Okay, okay. OKAY. I UNDERSTAND. STOP YELLING!" The handsome young boy tore the phone away from his ear, furiously pressing the end button.<p>

"Damned brother. Commanding me to go everywhere for him." He took a sharp turn, making a fast shortcut to his recently-changed destination.

As he was quickly driving through alleys, he saw a figure suddenly step out from the middle of the sidewalk.

"FUCK! SHIT!" He quickly turned his wheel, trying not to hit the person.

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out onto the streets, forgetting that she was supposed to cross the streets three blocks ago. She still hadn't been looking where she was going, not caring anymore, seeing as her favorite place in the world was being torn down in a week.<p>

She looked up a little late, as she heard a screech and crash a little too close to her.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Her eyes widened at the scene before her eyes. A shining, seemingly brand new and expensive sports car had smoke flying out of the front hood, as it was completely smushed against the pole to her right. She ran towards the car, to check if the driver was alright, but before she reached the car, a man stepped out.

"Are you alri-" Her concerned voice was interrupted.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID. DO YOU SEE THIS? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE DAMAGE HERE." She was shocked at the outburst.

"Me? What did I do?" He threw his sunglasses onto the ground in anger.

"What did you do? HM. I DON'T KNOW. WHAT DID YOU DO? Possibly, you," He pointed a finger at her.

"RANDOMLY." He pointed at the sidewalk she was standing at previously.

"STEPPED ONTO THE STREETS, MAKING ME SWERVE OUT OF CONTROL, TRYING NOT TO HIT YOU, THE PEDESTRIAN." He then pointed at his shiny new car, KO-ed by the pole. She had no time to reply, as he continued.

"You know what? I'll just write you a cheque for the damages. I'll call my company and have my manager contact you." As he looked back up after taking some paper from his pocket, he noticed that the area where the young woman was standing, was now currently empty.

"... ," He cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Shit. That was close. FUCK. WHAT DO I DO? HE'S GOING TO COME AFTER ME WITH SOME SORT OF MAFIA GANG OR SOME SHIT... NO. It's okay, Sakura. Calm down. He doesn't know your name, or your address. It's okay. He won't be able to find me." Sakura whispered to herself as she leaned against a wall, breathing hard from sprinting away.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour or two later..<p>

"Yes, Isamu. Yes, yes. Have you found her? Okay. Thank you. Yes, send the information right over. Yes, immdiately."

Not even five minutes had passed, and the young man's assistant had driven by and passed him the booklet of imformation, a new pair of sunglasses, and tossed him the keys to the boy's other car.

"Here you are, Mr. Uchiha-san. May I ask, what happened?" The assistant bowed.

"Don't want to talk about it. See you at home later. Good bye." He nodded at Isamu and got in his non-KO-ed car.

As Sasuke looked looked down at the booklet of information and read what it said, he followed the address' directions and reached his destination. He opened his car door, and took off his shades with widened eyes.

"She spends all her time... Here?" He stood there, staring at the broken down, dusty old shop. The old, rust, wooden sign above the entrance of the shop was broken. The windows were dirty, the chairs and tables outside were covered in veins, the trees covered up the whole shop, making it look dark and gloomy with barely any sunshine coming through. This place could use a bit of touch ups.

"This place is trash..." He sighed.

"It may look like so. But the coffee is heart warming. Would you like to come in and try, or are you going to continue to stand outside and stare? You're scaring off all my customers."

Sasuke looked at the short old man.

"Hn. Sorry." He stepped into the dusty shop, holding back a cough and sneeze from all the dust. Getting past the dust, the shop smelled of rich coffee beans.

... _What_ customers?

The place was like a ghost shop. No one was in there. He looked at the old man. He seemed kind and warm.

"You say the coffee's good here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Guaranteed."

"I'll have a cup. Americano." He was craving coffee anyhow.

"Right away, sir!" The man shuffled over behind the counter to make a cup of coffee.

Sasuke sighed, and sat down, after wiping the seat dow with a hankerchief. He looked around, scrunching his nose up in disgust, with the dirty windows, and dusty floors. A couple of minutes later, the man came by with his coffee and sat down with him.

"What brings you here, lad?"

"Hn. I wanted to know if you knew a," He read the name aloud," Sakura... Haruno?" He sipped his coffee, and boy. He was amazed. The coffee left a lingering bitter-sweet taste in his mouth. An indescribably wonderful taste. He zoned out for a moment, just savouring the wonderful magical taste in the coffee.

"Hello? Are you there, young man?" The not-really-that-old-but-looked-old-man waved his hand in front of the young Uchiha's face a couple of times.

"Sorry. You were saying?" He put the cup of coffee down.

"Yes, she is a regular customer and a volunteer here. What is it that you need with her?" The old man looked at the wealthy boy suspiciously.

And so, Sasuke told the old man what had happened, also, asking a couple questions about the coffee and the shop.

...

"So, you say that the owners of the land in this area has decided to tear down your shop?"

"Yes, that is what had happened, which is probably the reason that Sakura was down and absentminded while walking home, causing your car to crash. I apologize profusely. I will take responsibility for the cost of the damages." He bowed in apology.

"... No need." Sasuke thought for a second. He had an idea.

"Forget the damage costs. I'll save your shop. I'll buy the land and have this 'Sakura' girl work here to work off her debt. That way, you can keep your shop, and she will be able to pay me off. Of course, you would work here too, as the coffee maker. I'll pay you a good amount."

The old man looked grateful and relieved, but cautious at the same time.

"Why...? Why are you doing this for us?"

That's something that he, himself, wanted to know too. Why not? The coffee was like no others. Even Starbucks couldn't beat this. And Starbucks was his favorite. _Was._

"Your coffee is good. I haven't tasted coffee as good as yours. I'll buy your shop, if it means being able to drink it whenever I want." He took out his phone, made a phone call, and looked back the not-really-that-old-geezer.

"All set. You start work next week. Time to renovate."

"... How can I thank you?"

"How about you make me another cup of those coffees you're so great at making?" He handed him a cup and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. I think it was okay.. What do you think? I don't know. If you guys like it, I'll continue it. (:<strong>

**READ AND LE REVIEW~ LOTS OF LOVE. LOL! **


End file.
